Daryl Dixon and the Phoenix Fire
by kkLittleRed
Summary: Andrea didn't lose Amy during the attack on the camp. Instead Dante Summers saved Andrea's sister Amy by sacrificing her self to a walker. Now a month later the group ounce again runs into her thinking she was dead.hope u like it no nasty comments please!
1. Flashbacks of Daryl and close ancounter

It's been half a month since the group kicked Dante out because of her bite. Everybody missed her and were saddened that she had to meet such a horrible fate. The one who got hit the most was Daryl. He was never the same after the attack on camp. Andrea's sister Amy felt it was her fault for Dante being bitten. Andrea and Dale assured her that it was Dante's choice to save the young girl. The group was now looking for Sophia who ran off into the woods away from two walkers.

"Dante, Hershel needs you now" my brother yelled to me as he ran toward the tree I was in. I jumped down with concern showing on my face. "What is it? What's wrong?" I asked Scotte as he stopped in front of me kneeling down to catch his breath. "a …a kid was shot. He needs help and Hershel doesn't have the right supplies to help him" he replied.

My eyes widened. "Damn it" I growled bolting for the house. I crashed through the door and ran straight into a man with black curly hair. We both fell to the floor. I quickly said sorry and got back to my feet then ran to where Hershel was. I slammed open the door and looked over at the child on the bed. "Dante I need you to heal him" Hershel said to me. I nodded and put my hands together trying to make a blue healing flame.

Hallie tripped into the room almost falling on to the floor then took what ever Hershel said to take out. Once she was done I used the blue flame and healed the boy on the bed. When I looked up at his father he gave me a look that told me he had met me before. I tilted my head to the side in curiosity.

"Rick this is Dante. Dante this is Rick. Dante has been with us for a month. I'm afraid that she lost her memory before she came here and doesn't remember how she lost it" Hershel explained. The guy I knocked down earlier came in and looked at the where the boys wound should be baffled. I smirked then walked out of the room. I walked out side then jumped into a tree and laid down on the branch. A flashback then came and hit me out of no where.

**(Flashback No ones P.O.V)**

_Dante was working on her brothers car when the workshops bell rung, letting her know she had customers. "Hey bro, can you take care of them? I'm trying to loosen this wire" Dante asked as she loosened the wire a little more._

_The Dixon brothers jumped when they heard a squeal come from under a black mustang with a red strip. Both brothers looked at each other then slowly walked toward the pair of legs coming from under the vehicle._

"_Son of a… hey Scotte could you hand me a towel please? This oil is burning the shit out of my skin" Dante asked. Daryl Dixon cocked a brow then handed the awaiting hand a small towel. "Thanks bro" Dante replied. _

_Merle was trying hard to stifle his laughter when Daryl's eyebrows went higher. "Last I checked I only had a brother" Daryl replied to the girl. The body under the car froze then peeked from under the side covered in oil. At the sight of her Merle burst out laughing then got whipped in the face by another towel. _

"_Come on guys leave my sister alone. She may be a hot head but she has one nasty kick" Dante's brother said chuckling. Dante blushed then growled at her older sibling. Un aware of the stare she was getting from the younger sibling of the Dixon brothers._

**(End Flashback)**

I gasped when I came to, almost falling out of the branch I was in. _~Who the hell is Daryl~ _I thought breathing heavily. I looked around and saw that I have been out for a whole day. "Shit. Hershel's going to kill me" I groaned. A motorcycle engine caught my attention out in the distance. Coming down the drive way were a few cars, one catching my eye. Right there on a motorcycle was the man from my vision. Great, just fanfreakingtastic. I stayed hidden in the tree for three hours trying not to get caught by any of the people below me who had no idea I was in the tree above them.

I was perfectly relaxed in the tree and about to nod off until I got sprayed with freezing cold water. I shrieked and jumped up from my sitting position. A guys laughter came from below me. My eye twitched with annoyance. I then glared at my older brother growling in anger. My brother stopped laughing when he heard the growl and looked up.

"oh shit your pissed aren't you" he said slowly trying to get away. I noticed this and jumped down from my tree branch ignoring the gasps from behind me. I kept my glare on him then grabbed the hose that just so happened to be by my left foot. I picked it up and smirked. My brother paled then bolted into the house and away from the hose that was ready to spray at any moment. I shook my head in amusement then started to walk off into the field.

Soon or later I got lost in my thoughts, thinking of how I got this weird control over fire and why now. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see the walker coming up behind me. I heard running footsteps coming toward me and looked up to see that man from my vision. Shit I wanted to avoid him not run into him. Wait what's he yelling about.

A snarl came from behind me and I glanced back seeing the walker ready to take a chunk right out of my neck. My eyes widened then I ducked and kicked it in the head. The undead man stumbled slightly then came back for more. "Shit! Give up you damn undead freak" I yelled dodging to the side then giving a round house kick to the head. Only my leg was on fire when it connected.

I landed on my feet blinking in surprise. "How the hell did, you know what never mind" I said shaking my head. The man from my vision just stared at me like I had two heads. "what?" I asked confusedly. I was then hugged by the man I didn't know. I pushed him off growling. "Dude piss off. I'm fine. See no bites" I told him as I turned around.

"good that would have been the fifth time this week" I turned around to come face to face with my little sister Hallie. I raised a brow in question. "ok first of all the last four times was me being careless and second I killed it before it could even touch me" I said lightly glaring at the 13 year old. She shrugged then walked away. I started to walk toward the house when the man caught my wrist.

"Dante don't you remember me? doesn't that ring give you any curiosity" he said. He was right, for some reason I always felt like I should keep the wedding ring I had on my left hand on. I could never get the courage to take it off. I shook my head and walked away. I had so many questions that I wanted to be answered. Like how I got the power to control fire. What the feeling I have that's in my heart when ever I take a glance at the ring on my left hand. Why I couldn't remember anything before waking up in Hershel's house. Why I have a phoenix mark on the right palm of my right hand. And why it glows every time I use my powers.

I shook my head as I passed Maggie who gave me a questioning glance. I gave her a reassuring smile then walked to my room. I was exhausted after that little scuffle with that walker. I snuggled into my bed and fell a sleep. Not even noticing my door being opened and closed. Or the bed shifting from another presence. I was then lost in a dreamless sleep.


	2. Walkers, Sophia, Wolves, past revealed

A knock came from my bedroom door. I groaned and tried to fall back to sleep. The door opened and Scotte came in evilly. I jumped up with a squeal when I was met with freezing cold water.

"Wacky wacky sis. You have to go on patrol" my brother said snickering at my shivering body. I was beyond pissed. I snarled at him then went to tackle him to the ground. "Your dead meat Scotte" I yelled. He quickly dodged to the side then bolted out the door.

I crashed onto the floor then bolted after him. "Get back here" I growled. Scotte laughed and quickly ran out side. I ran after him then stopped when I couldn't find him anywhere. A zipper sound came from my right. I looked over just in time to see my brother zip up the tents door. That's when I noticed that my Wolf pendant was gone as well. My eyes widened then turned in the nastiest glare I could muster.

"Oh big brother's going to die" I growled out. I zipped toward the tent and just as I was going to grab the zipper the tent flap flew open. I yelped in surprise and crashed into a crossbow. I yelped again when said crossbow landed on my head. I sat up on my hands and knees and started to rub my head grumbling about stupid brothers.

I looked to the side and saw my Wolf pendant and put it on. I sat on my butt and watched as my brother bolted back inside the house laughing at my misfortune. I shook my head in annoyance then looked to my left and froze. Right there was the same dude from yesterday. He was staring at me with amusement. He must have been cleaning his arrows when he stopped and saw our little play fight. I laughed nervously then bolted out of the tent. I ran all the way to Maggie who was talking to Patricia. I tripped and fell flat on my face earning giggles from the to girls and a couple of chuckles from both deputies.

I flipped them both off growling and stood up. "You really need to learn how to walk straight" Maggie said shaking her head with a smile.

"I made you laugh though. That has to count for something" I replied shrugging.

"It wont do you any good if there's walkers"

"Bullshit. I'll just burn the suckers and have me a walker barbeque" I said. A patch of grass then went on fire beside me. I glanced over at it and swore. I started to hit it with my shoe which only made it worse. I was then drenched in freezing cold water again. "Some one does that to me again and I'll have their ass" I grumbled irritated. I looked over at the convict who dosed me with water and saw none other then my brother Scotte. I sighed then started to do a little scouting.

"Hey sis where you going" Scotte asked. "Scouting" was his reply. Scotte shrugged then decided to prank the only sister we had by scaring her with a clown he found in the attic. I walked around the woods for while to see if I could unleash my anger on a walker or maybe a tree. It seemed like a good idea until noticed I forgot me twin blades and silenced pistol at the house.

"I am such an idiot. Here I am out in the woods with no weapons and no clue how to fully use my power over fire. Fantastic. Just peachy" I growled kicking what I thought was stump. Only said stump growled back. My eyes widened way past their limit when I finally noticed I walked into a horde of walkers.

"oh shit fuck" I whispered eyes still wide. All the walkers got up and bolted toward their new meal…me. I yelped and ran the opposite direction. Leading them away from Hershel's house and the rest of the survivors. "come on, come on, come on!" I yelled trying to make a small flame. The walkers were gaining on me and there is no way in hell am I going to make a fire and watch them at the same time. I ran for what seemed like hours but was only minuets. "THIS IS BULLSHIT!" I screamed angrily as I kept running. I looked ahead and saw a little girl walk out from hiding behind a tree. My eyes widened in fear. Fuck no. I was not going to let those bastards kill a child. No way in HELL! I skidded to stop shielding the girl with my body. I held the girl close to my back as the walkers were only inches away. I closed my eyes waiting to be torn apart. Nothing happened. Burnt flesh hit my sense of smell and I opened my eyes. My eyes widened in shock and surprise. Right there in front of us was a whole shit load of what appeared to be fire covered wolves.

"Holy shit" I whispered in shock. My sweater sleeve was tugged and I looked down to see the little girls questioning gaze. "How did you do that Dante" the little girl asked. "I honestly don't know kid" I replied looking back up as the last few walkers were killed by the fire wolves. Once all the walkers were dead one of the wolves came up to me and stared into my silver colored eyes. We stared for a minute until it finally rubbed against my leg. I cautiously reached my hand out and started to pet the wolf. I swore I was going to get a burned but no pain came. I smiled lightly and pet the creature with more confidence. "Thank you" I said.

Some how or some way the wolf understood me and nodded its head as if to say your welcome. The wolves stood by the child and I until we were at the edge of Hershel's land. The wolves suddenly got sucked into my wolf pendant and disappeared. The little girl and I walked back to the house slowly, hand in hand.

"So you know my name, what's yours" I asked the little girl. The little girl gave me a look mixed with confusion and sadness. I noticed the look and smiled lightly. "I'm sorry sweet heart but I lost the memory of my past and don't remember a thing. I don't even remember how, but I'm sure I might get a flashback if you told me what your name was. You see my past is slowly but surely coming back piece by piece" I told her gently. She nodded smiling in understanding. "My name is Sophia" Sophia replied. "Sophia! Oh my baby girl Sophia!" her who I presume is her mother called. "Mommy!" Sophia yelled running to her mother. They hugged each other close smiling and crying with joy.

**(Flash Back No one's P.O.V)**

_Dante was working on her truck when two kids were on each side of her. Dante smiled and looked between the two of them. "Sophia. Carl. What are the two of you up to now?" the 26 year old asked as the two of them giggled mischievously._

_Both kids dragged her away from her truck, all three laughing. "We asked if Daryl could take a brake from skinning his squirrels and come play in the lake with us" Carl explained. "But he said he wouldn't come if you weren't going. Our moms said we needed an adult with us or we couldn't go." Sophia added. "And since Daryl said he wouldn't go with out you" Carl told Dante excitedly. "We came and got you" the both of them finished. Dante laughed defeated. "ok I'll go with you. Oh and do you two want to tackle Daryl into the lake with me? Because Mrs. Dixon needs revenge on her husband" Dante told the two kids. Both of them nodded excitedly and fallowed her down a path she made with Daryl._

_When they reached the end of the path Daryl was standing there enjoying the breeze. He was right on the edge of the dock. The three of them took off their clothes, their bathing suits under the garments just waiting to be wet with water. Daryl being to busy to be in hunter mode to notice the three trouble makers was tackled into the water letting out a surprised yelp. All four of them surfaced, three out of four laughing while the other one just plain pissed off. "oh the three of you think that's funny huh. Well here comes the great white shark" Daryl said letting out a smirk before diving under the nice clean cool water. All three of them let out a squeal as they swam away from the supposed great white._

_Daryl's brother ,Merle, who finished off with the squirrels laughed as he came to wash off the animal blood. Dante barely missed Daryl's hand before going under water her self and quickly swam toward Sophia who was successfully hiding behind a boulder. Dante stopped Sophia from Squealing thinking that Dante was Daryl. Dante put a finger to her lips then went under water and swam toward the caught Carl, who repeatedly kept splashing Daryl in the face with the lake water. Dante came up behind Daryl unnoticed and splashed him from behind. Said man yelped at the unsuspecting splash and whipped around to go after the culprit. Five splashes were heard and the couple turned to see Andrea, Amy, Eliza, Louis, and Merle pop up from under the water. While Daryl was distracted Dante kissed him passionately then disappeared under water, leaving the younger Dixon dumbfounded. Merle laughed at his brother then splashed him, bringing the Dixon out of astonishment. Daryl growled then took off after Dante. "Come here darlin. That aint no way to treat a man" Daryl joked as he caught the girl by her waist. Dante squealed in surprise, laughing the whole time._

"_Hey you two not in front of the kids" Andrea said splashing the two Dixons. Dante laughed then unexpectedly took off after Amy who yelped and took off in the opposite direction. "Amy its your turn to be it" Dante said tagging her best friend. Amy pouted then went after her sister laughing. A pair of arms wrapped around Dante from behind. "You think we could have a kid?" Daryl asked. _

"_no way in hell"_

"_ditto"_

_The couple continued to watch as the others kept playing tag in the water smiling as the kids hadn't had this much fun since this whole shit started._

**(Flash Back end)**

I shook my head as I came back to the real world. I then jumped into a tree and got lost in my mind not noticing the pair of eyes watching me.I went over the things I found out. I was supposedly married to Daryl and was close to the two kids Carl and Sophia. Apparently I didn't have my control over fire back then but some how I do now. That doesn't make any since. Why would I have this power now and not back then. Why did I leave the group of survivors here. I then remembered everybody's names. All of them came at me one at a time.

Dale, the old man who always stood watch and kept the camp safe. He lost his wife in the beginning of the out brake. Sees Andrea, Amy, and I as daughters.

Shane, the one I never trusted ever since I ran into the camp in the beginning. Saying he "lost" Otis when they went out scouting in the woods for Sophia.

Andrea, older sister Amy and me. Cant shoot a gun very well but is learning from Rick and Shane. Almost lost her sister to a walker.

Amy, younger sister of Andrea. Was saved from a walker by…by… by me. That's right, I'm the one who saved her from that walker. But at what cost?

Rick, the man Glenn saved and also the one who left Daryl's brother Merle behind. Another person who sees me as a daughter and treats me as family, just like the rest of the group.

Daryl, my supposedly husband for three years. The one who saved me countless of times and saved by me only two or three.

Glenn, my best friend since freshman year of high school. The two friends who could never be separated by family or people. Not even our boyfriends/girlfriends could separate us.

T-dog, the man who had all the candy and soda for the kids and me.

Lori, my second mother/sister. The one who always could cheer me up when I was down and could tell when it was my time or when it was relationship problems.

Carl, the kid I always saw as a little brother and my right hand man when it came to sugar needs.

Carol, my first mother. The one that took me in after my own parents died to this crazy infection.

Sophia, the little rascal I was most closer to. My little sister and reading buddy.

I remembered all of them. But why was I separated from the group and why the hell can I control fire? I sighed and looked over at the Dixon tent. I smiled and jumped down from my tree then walked over to the tent, putting a finger to my lips. With a smile I quietly unzipped the entrance and walked into the tent. I zipped the flap shut silently and walked over to Daryl who must have fell a sleep while I was gone. I slipped onto the cot with him and lied down snuggling into my husband. I still have two questions to be answered but I'll wait until it's time. Daryl unconsciously put an arm around me and sighed in content. I smiled lightly and fell a sleep glad to finally know a lot more of my past even though I have two questions left but for now I'll relax and figure the rest out tomorrow morning. With that last thought I was out like a light, not noticing the orange glow from my right hand, where the phoenix mark was glowing softly.

Hello people! I hope you like this second chapter to my story. Please no nasty comments because I do not feel like crying at all thank you just because of a nasty comment. I'm not trying to be mean but if you don't like my stories then don't read them. Hope you like it. Because I worked hard on it and How Dante got her powers will be revealed maybe in the third or fourth chapter. Sorry to say but I will be going back to school the week and it might take longer to make the next chapter but please have fun and go wild :)


	3. Scares, I love yous, and Sacrifice

I woke up to some one giggling and cracked my eyes open to see Sophia. She was right next to me just staring at my wolf necklace as it showed different colors. I zipped up and grabbed her, hugging her close with a smile. She squealed then quickly put her hands on her mouth then silently giggled again. I raised a brow in question when she pointed behind me.

Right there lying on the bed next to me was Daryl. Still out like a light, or that's what I thought. I shushed the giggling girl and went to get up. I was then suddenly hugged from behind and pulled on the bed, which earned a shriek from me.

"So you do remember me. Bout damn time too" a voice said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Daryl wide awake, and smirking at me. Oh shit.

"What are you planning Daryl? I can so tell it's not good" I growled, knowing that smirk too well. His smirk widened then he picked me up over his shoulder and walked out of the tent. I squealed in surprise and tried to struggle out of my husbands arms.

"Free slap to the ass on Dante! Come right up and get it! We give free hair ruffles too!" Daryl exclaimed. Fuck me.

"Daryl Dixon, put me DOWN! I will shove my foot so far up your ass that you can't shit for a week" I snarled. I jerked when I felt a slap to the ass. Pay backs a bitch. I wiggled around more. I looked up and saw some black hair. Scotte. I growled in annoyance then smirked. I have only done this once and was hoping I wouldn't have to do it again. I closed my eyes and imagined myself next to Glenn and Maggie. I heard an oh shit and a yelp from both sides and opened my eyes. I was right next to Maggie and Glenn, just as I imagined. Daryl smirked raising his brow suggestively. I growled and flipped him off. I then stretched and started toward the woods. Since I have these powers I was going to at least practice them.

"Shit. Here I am out in the open for fucking hours and still no walkers to practice on. What the hell!" I growled. I looked up seeing the sun was already gone. I growled again and headed back toward camp. I was glad I mysteriously got these powers, because now I can see better in the dark like a wolf or some other type of animal. I halted in my steps when I saw the grossest thing ever. A mutilated freaking cow right in front of me groaning in what I guessed pain.

I covered my mouth and swallowed the bile that threatened to come out. I groaned and shook my head trying to rid the other nasty thoughts. "Fuck" I whispered finally realizing that only one thing that could do this. My face paled. "Walker" I said eyes widening. I heard a yell of pain and ran toward it seeing Dale on the ground with a walker ready to eat him alive. I snarled in anger and suddenly tackled the walker off Dale, not knowing it was too late.

The walker I tried to pin snapped its head up and bit into my arm making me yelp and fall to the side. I knew I couldn't get infected so I grabbed onto a stick and was about to go in for the kill, until Daryl tackled it from behind and killed it with a knife. Daryl started over to me but I shook my head and nodded toward my fatherly figure. Daryl nodded slightly and went over calling for the others. It was too late. I finally realized the gapping hole in Dale's stomach. There was no way I could heal him, especially when the phoenix fire was busy healing me. I started crying when Rick kneeled down to Dale, getting ready to take the old mans life and spare it. That way he wouldn't reanimate. My brother Scotte came over and hugged me, whispering that Dale was going to a better place. I cried harder when the gun shot went off. I heard Amy come up beside me and hugged me to her tightly.

-the next day-

I stayed in Daryl's tent as soon as the funeral for Dale passed. My eyes red and puffy from crying off and on. I guess while I was gone the group was going to kill a boy named Randall but Rick went against it when Carl was watching the scene unfold. Dale must have went out on his own and…and. I shut my eyes tightly not wanting to think about it. I went outside the tent and headed toward the house, catching Shane leering at me with those brown devious filled eyes. I flipped him off and stood by Jimmy and Scotte who were having a glaring contest for what ever reason. Shane started to head toward this direction but I walked away and saw Daryl and Rick talking silently. Daryl, being to busy looking at the map, didn't notice Rick glance up and smirk. He then frowned when he saw my eyes were all red and puffy. I snuck up behind Daryl then flicked his ear making him yelp and spin around. He raised a brow at me in question but I shook it off and got close to him, feeling safe that Shane walked away but frowned deeper when he wasn't caught. Both men shrugged and went back to what ever they were doing, Daryl's hand around my waist as I leaned into him.

"Dante? Can you come read to me please?" A voice asked. I glanced over and smiled lightly at Sophia.

"Sure Hun. Lets go" I said. I kissed Daryl then took off into the house with Sophia. I could tell she wanted me to read her favorite book. She led me to a room and then I found out it was a trap. Amy, Andrea, Glenn, Maggie, and Lori. All of them were smiling at me. Maggie had ice cream and Glenn was carrying my sonic plush Daryl had won for me at the fair. I smiled and sat down. Then I just talked, knowing full well that they would listen and keep it a secret. If Daryl was busy all of them would come to me at once and just listen.

I was glad I had them there for me. Suddenly another flash back came, but something I didn't expect came with it. It was how I got my powers.

_**~~~~~~~~Flashback Start~~~~~~~~~**_

_Dante limped for three hours maybe more. She was now in the woods with a huge chunk of her neck missing. Crying silently she fell to the ground, everything turning black around her. She knew she was turning and just let it happen._

_As soon as she passed a bright light went over her. The bite on her neck disappeared and went back to the way it was before. Suddenly a huge bird made of fire came out of her right hand and shrieked. Then went right back to where it came from. Dante was brought back, but not as the undead. She was reincarnated. That bird was called the sacred phoenix._

_A voice came from nowhere, no one around to speak._

"_Child, you now hold the sacred phoenix who will protect and serve you. Just like it did me. But your memory will be lost. The only way to fully control the phoenix fire is to chant 'Phoenix fire, burn with my desire'. Only then will every thing come back to you. Good luck my child, my precious daughter."_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Every thing came back. What happened at camp. My first kiss. How I lost my parents. When Daryl, Merle and I split away from Scotte and Hallie. How I got bit. Everything came back.

"The chant" I whispered. I closed my eyes trying to remember what that women said to chant. Then unconsciously I repeated the chant.

"Phoenix fire burn with my desire" I chanted unknowingly. A small phoenix spirit went into me after coming out of no where, making the other girls jump. My eyes widened and I smiled brightly.

"I can bring him back. I can bring back Dale, I finally know how. I know every thing. Even all the spells I can use" I said happily. I bolted out side and ran over to Dale's burial site. I stopped at the foot of the dug grave and shut my eyes. I took a shaky breathe and started the small melody that would bring my father figure back from the dead.

"Phoenix fire hear my plea. Bring back what ounce was mine, let it come back to me" I sang lightly. At first nothing happened, but then a bright light ran over the grave making every body shield their eyes. I heard a chuckle and looked over at the grave again. Standing right in front of us was Dale, my father figure. I beamed with joy and tackled him, hugging him with happy tears.

"I'm glad your back" I said as Daryl came over. Everyone else did as well.

"Glad to be back" Dale replied.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Everybody was talking of how to get rid of Randall, the boy who could lead every one in his group back here if he was let go. I was with my brother Scotte having a stare down. So far I was winning, and it seems we attracted Sophia, Carl, and Hallie to watch the play fight ensue.

"Freddy Krueger"

"Jason Voorhees"

"Fuck no sis. Jason sucks balls"

"Hell freaking no"

"Yes to the freaking hell"

"You're a load of shit"

"Yeah and I'm a monkeys uncle"

"Bull freaking horse shit"

My brother made a face of disgust but didn't back down. I smirked knowing full well of what scary movie character he hates. That is until he threw a freaking 5 foot IT doll at me.

I screamed and jumped back. My brother laughing in amusement. I snarled in fury and walked away, beyond pissed limit. I fucking hate clowns. I'm terrified of them. I know, some phobia. I walked over and sat beside Daryl as he talked with Rick. T-dog must have went to get Randall. Shane was no where to be found, to my delight. The IT toy must have been remote controlled because it suddenly came to life unnoticed by me. The toy walked sluggishly toward me and Daryl.

It's eyes glowing red. The toy brushed up against my leg making me look down in annoyance. As soon as I spotted it I shrieked and jumped away from it. A growl ripped from my throat as the fake creature came closer and finally I kicked it. Not smart.

"FUCK!" I yelped holding my injured foot and jumping around like a chicken with it's head chopped off.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, mother of fucking pink ass son of a donkey" I said. I stopped jumping and snarled at the clown that was still coming toward me.

"Piss off you piece of shit" I said glowering at the incoming clown toy. It laughed evilly at me and swept its fake knife around. I hopped over it and ran toward Daryl. I hid behind him and shoved him at it squealing in fright. I booked it toward Amy who yelped and ran behind Andrea as the evil toy and I passed them.

I jumped into a tree and sat there until I could get a good shot at it with my phoenix bullet. Two arrow's whizzed by going straight through the toy in different places. I looked over to where they came from and saw Hallie with her bow and Daryl with his crossbow.

We heard yelling and looked up to see T-dog running toward us yelling about Randall. My eyes widened. Randall escaped. I jumped down and ran toward the kids, pulling them both behind me. Hallie also came over, standing next me and the kids in a protective stance.

"What do you mean he's gone. There is no way he could get out" Daryl said. Everybody ran toward the small shed and started to look over the lock.

"It's locked from the outside. He couldn't have gotten out with out help" Hershel told Rick.

"RICK! RICK! Randall got me from behind, he knocked me out and took my gun. Don't know how long I was out but when I came to I was out in the woods" Shane said coming toward us.

"Get everybody back to the house, NOW! Daryl, Glenn, you guys are with me and Shane. Everybody GO!" Rick ordered. Everybody bolted toward the house. I stayed a second longer and hugged Daryl to me.

"Be careful. I just got you back, I don't want lose you again" I said. Daryl smiled and kissed me lightly.

"I love you"

"I love you too babe"

I looked at Rick. Giving him a look that said 'Bring him back to me Safely'. Rick nodded then all of them ran off into the woods.

I ran back to the house and went up to the roof. Keeping a look out for walkers.

A few hours later and I was still on the roof. A gunshot rang through the air and I looked down just in time to see Carl run toward his father. Something behind Rick stood up making a gasp come from me. I looked closer to see it was Shane. He was a walker, and heading right for the unsuspecting Rick. Shit. I stayed on the roof knowing full well that Carl took care of the situation, seeing Shane fall to the ground after a second shot rang out.

Daryl was back with Glenn. Looking through the gun back they had. Scotte came out and gave them our two gun bags with our weapons and silencers.

"Use these. We have silencers for all kind of weapons thanks to Dante and Hallie" Scotte said as the two boys rummaged through it.

A green fire popped up in front of me making me look up and see all the walkers behind Rick and Carl. The two of them looked up and ran toward the house leaving all the walkers behind.

I jumped down from the roof, gaining no damage at all surprising me. I looked at Rick with seriousness.

"Get everybody inside. I'll take care of the walkers" I said then looked at Hallie. "Put a shield up around the house and keep it up until I come back" I told her. She nodded knowing full well of what I was going to do. Before anybody could react I bolted out into the field and stopped when I was a good yard away.

"Listen I know your watching this but you need to tell me the strongest attack the Phoenix fire can use. Please I need your help with this" I asked the air. No response.

I put my head down and shut my eyes frowning.

"Fire wolf phoenix shadow explosion" a voice whispered. I looked up with wide eyes full of surprise.

"Good luck my daughter" the voice came again.

I smiled finally recognizing the voice.

"Thank you, mom" I whispered with tears.

I looked at all the walkers coming toward me with determination. Red hot fire went around me.

"Fire"

The groaning came closer. Sluggish footsteps coming toward me.

"Wolf"

Daryl's voice yelling for me to come back as I was surrounded by the undead.

"Phoenix"

Burned flesh came around the air as the walkers desperately tried to get to their next meal.

"Shadow"

A yell of no was heard from a distance away. My eyes ripped open, no longer the silver color they were suppose to be. Instead they were a beautiful ruby red with a ring of orange around the outside.

"EXPLOSION!"

A huge explosion of fire went everywhere, hitting every single walker and killing it instantly. After the fire disappeared the blue shield went down and Daryl Dixon flew toward the center of the attack. Everybody else fallowed. When Daryl reached the center of Dante's attack she was gone, and in her place was a ruby red crystallized heart, in the middle was a phoenix.

Daryl fell to his knees. Tears flowing down his cheeks for a second time. He lost her. He had her back and he lost her, again. For a second time he lost her. A sob ripped through the air. Everybody broke down then. Crying for the lost survivor. Maggie was crying hard in Glenn's arms. Little Sophia and Carl sobbing in their mothers arms for their friend.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next day after the attack~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Everybody was quiet. No one wanted to speak. Especially after losing a friend, a family member. Daryl kept to him self holding onto the crystal and just staring at it with black eyes.

Some people learned to move on and slowly started to talk again. All except one. Daryl walked out of his tent and toward the spot he saw Dante use her powers for the first time. He sat on the ground just sitting there and staring at the crystal. He so badly wanted her to come out and sat "Are you kidding me. I'm right here you dumb ass", but nothing came. She was truly gone, never going to come back. In anger Daryl threw the crystal heart as far away as he could. It hurt to much to keep it.

Daryl turned around and walked away, not noticing the bright light come from the heart.

I came out of the phoenix crystal after recovering. My head hurt like hell and I let out a groan of pain. I looked up to see Daryl walking away. I was pissed.

"The hell Daryl. Did you have to throw the crystal? I mean I can still feel you know" I said. Daryl froze and turned around, surprise written al over his face.

"Dante?"

"Who the fuck else?"

I was swept up in strong arms then captured in a strong and passionate kiss. Once we broke I laughed.

"I thought you were dead" Daryl told me as he looked into my eyes. I smiled and shook my head.

"No I wasn't. With that strong of an attack I had to recover my energy" I explained to him.

He smiled and took me to the rest of the camp. Once I was there everybody came and gave me hugs asking how I came back. I explained to them how and everybody was over excited to see me.

I went over to Daryl's tent and decided to get the much needed sleep. I felt Daryl come in and lay beside me. Then I was out like a light.


End file.
